This invention relates generally to a deaerator device, and more particularly to a compact deaerator device for effectively separating gas from a fluid by centrifugal action.
It is common to circulate a cooling fluid through an engine and an associated heat exchanger or radiator core, but frequently gas is entrained in the fluid. This decreases the volume of fluid circulated by the pump and decreases the efficiency of the closed loop cooling system as the fluid and entrained air recirculates therethrough. This can cause undesirable heating of the engine and can lead to such a diverse and undesirable side effect as pitting of the internal surfaces of certain engine components.
While various radiator top tank constructions have been employed to separate air and gas bubbles from the fluid coolant by utilizing baffles and swirl chambers, such constructions have not been satisfactory from the standpoint that they have increased the size and expense of the radiator system to an excessive degree.
Exemplifying the prior art in the field of devices for separating gas from a fluid are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,279,859 issued Sept. 24, 1918 to J. K. Putnam; 2,316,729 issued Apr. 13, 1943 to H. C. Tryon; 2,494,427 issued Jan. 10, 1950 to J. B. Bidwell, et al; and 3,028,716 issued Apr. 10, 1962 to R. W. Sanderson, et al. However, such prior constructions are excessively long, complex, and costly, or have been relatively ineffective in separating the gas bubbles from the fluid at a desirably low pressure drop. More specifically, some prior art deaerators have had centrally located plugs or pipes which have interfered with the desired straight-through fluid flow path. Other deaerators have had restrictive passages for the gas bubbles to go through. These major disadvantages contribute to excessive pressure drop or ineffectiveness.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide merely the addition of a simple and compact device to any existing engine cooling system. Preferably, such a device should be capable of convenient insertion in series with the existing hoses or conduits of the engine cooling system and should not create an excessive pressure drop by incorporating bends or walls which require a substantial change in direction of the cooling fluid.